Our Life
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: Our life is full of happiness but missing one little thing.
**This is so short & a bit random but I hope it's not too confusing. **

* * *

**Our life is full of happiness but is missing one little thing.**

 _It's already filled with pitter pattering feet._

'What are you doing, silly sausage...' Carla says smiling as her little boy stumbles towards her before falling onto his knees.

'Up we get, Ollie...' She adds lifting him up and steadying him on his feet. At just over twelve months old Oliver is just beginning to walk.

'Mama, up!' He says reaching his little chubby arms up to her.

'Can you see daddy? Where's daddy?' She asks lifting him onto her hip. She looks out at all the people walking along the beach as her eyes search for her husband.

* * *

 _Toys scattered all over._

'This looks like there has been an explosion in a toy shop.' Nick moans as he bends down and begins to pick up some building blocks.

'Nick, leave it. He's a baby and he's having fun.' Carla says as he drops the blocks into a blue plastic bucket.

'This place is such a mess though.' He replies and she sighs.

'Children make mess, I will tidy up when he is finished playing now why don't you go start making dinner?' She suggests.

'Fine...What are we having?' He asks.

Some kind of chicken dish... The recipe is on the counter.' She replies.

'Okay.' He says making his way into the kitchen.

'Don't listen to silly daddy... You make as much mess as you want, Ollie.' Carla says tipping the blocks back out in front of Oliver.

* * *

 _Lots of laughter._

Oliver giggles as Carla sits on the floor in front of him covering her face with her hands.

'Boo...' She says pulling her hands away.

'More, mama.' Oliver says clapping his hands, a huge smile on his face. Oliver was born on the 17th of April after a long, hard nine months. He was a baby who was so wanted and so loved before he was even conceived.

'Hayley would've been so proud of you and she would've loved little Oliver.' Roy says smiling at the pair from the sofa.

* * *

 _Fear of things that we can't control._

'Carla, I'm scared.' Nick admits as they sit in the hospital waiting room, his hand clasped tightly in hers.

'You'll be okay... It's only a scan.' She says running her thumb along the back of his hand.

'What if something is wrong? I've been feeling off for weeks haven't I?' He asks.

'Don't overthink this. You'll stress yourself out if you keep thinking like this.' She replies.

'I just... I hate not having control over this.' He says tapping the side of his head with his free hand.

'Being scared is not a crime, Nick.' She replies letting her head rest on his shoulder as she kisses his cheek.

* * *

 _And faith that everything will be okay._

'I told you everything would be fine.' Carla says as they make their way out of the hospital.

'You did. Now let's go pick up our little lad, ey.' Nick replies smiling. He kisses the side of her head before pulling her closer to him.

'What would I do without you.' He mumbles causing her to smile.

'You'd be lost without me.' She replies.

'Mmm... That I would be.' He says.

* * *

 _But most importantly, our lives are filled with love._

'Are you getting a baby brother or sister?' Carla asks, slightly bouncing the 19 month old on her knees as she glances down at her growing stomach.

'Baby.' Oliver says and she nods her head.

'That's right. A little baby.' Carla replies.

'Only six weeks left to bake.' Nick adds as he makes his way into the living room.

'Can't come quick enough... My whole body is aching.' Carla admits.

* * *

 _And on January 3rd, although our lives became a little more crazy we're going to love a little bit stronger._

'Welcome to the world, baby girl...' Carla whispers as she gazes down at the newborn curled up against her chest.

'You done so well.' Nick says smiling as he kisses her forehead before gently touching their newborn's cheek.

'Has baby got a name yet?' The nurse asks and Carla nods her head as she glances up at Nick.

'Hayley...' Carla replies, a tear falling down her cheek as she stares down at her beautiful daughter.


End file.
